huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Karleigh
Karleigh is a contestant from Survivor: The Australian Outback, Survivor: China, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Blood vs. Water, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: India. Survivor: The Australian Outback Karleigh began Survivor: The Australian Outback originally on the blue Kucha tribe. The boys and the girls competed against each other at the next vote, with the boys losing power. At the first vote, Trey was voted out when Dion switched his allegiance to the women. The women the second time voted for Dion. However, he used a Hidden Immunity Idol and aligned with Winston by sending home Danielle. The tribe then won the next two immunity challenges, guaranteeing their safety. The men and women then voted against each other at the next loss, but Dion used another idol. When the women's votes no longer counted, Bella was the next person voted out. At this point, Karleigh made the merge. The Ogakor and Kucha alliance each had 5 members. Despite conspiring and deals, neither alliance budged. A tie occurred between Aida and Miles and did not change at the revote. This meant that a rock drawing tie-breaker occurred, with the person holding the odd rock being eliminated. Johanna had the odd rock and was voted out. With the Ogakor tribe in the minority, Aida, Jack and Jase were consecutively voted out. Ashleigh was the only member remaining from Ogakor. At the next tribal council, Winston, Karleigh and Ashleigh voted for Dion whereas Miles and his alliance voted for Ashleigh. However, a Hidden Immunity Idol played by Ashleigh meant that Dion was voted out. At the next tribal council, Ashleigh created paranoia amongst the Barramundi tribe. Bailey and Miles voted together for Karleigh whilst Karleigh and Winston voted for Miles. However, both Karleigh and Miles used a Hidden Immunity Idol and saved themselves. With the only vote that counted, Ashleigh played God and sent home Bailey. Now in the Final Four, Ashleigh tried to get the Kucha trio to turn on each other and flip the game once again. However, this was unsuccessful and she became the next member of the jury when she was unable to win immunity. At the final immunity challenge, Winston won and chose to bring his long term ally Karleigh to the Final Two, making Miles the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, some of the jury respected Karlegh's gameplay, whilst others thought that Winston had a more honest game. In the end, Karleigh was given the title of Runner-up, earning three of seven jury votes from Jase, Dion and Bailey. Survivor: China Karleigh returned for Survivor: China originally on the red Fei Long tribe. Fei Long won the first two immunity challenges. At the tribes first loss, Karleigh and the Australian Outback women formed their own alliance and voted for Adrian. At the tribe switch, Karleigh moved to the gold Zhan Hu tribe, along with original tribe members Ashleigh and Fawn. When they lost the first immunity challenge, Ashleigh and Karleigh banded together and voted for Caroline. However, this was unsuccessful as the original Zhan Hu members voted out Fawn. The tribe then went on a winning streak, not having to go to tribal council. Karleigh was able to make it to the merge. She formed an alliance Ashleigh, Trey, Bella and Bailey and voted for Chord. However, Chord used an idol removing all votes against him. The Zhan Hu alliance then banded together and voted for Caroline, sending her home. The Zhan Hu alliance held the power, sending home Winston, Trey, Bella, Bailey and blindsiding Aida and Dion. Knowing their days were numbered, the women tried to deal with the strong trio. However, this was unsuccessful and Ashleigh was voted out, followed shortly by Karleigh. At the Final Tribal Council, Karleigh voted for Cherry to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For her honour, integrity and loyalty to the people she trusted, Karleigh was placed on the Heroes tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. The alpha males of the tribe formed a majority alliance, leaving Karleigh in the minority. This led to the eliminations of Vanessa, Hayden and Summer. However, one of her allies, Skye was voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. When the Heroes lost the next time, Erinn was voted out for being in the minority, The males alliance crumbled and Thomas and Ryan were voted out. At this point, Karleigh made the merge. Bethany was voted out first by the all members of the Villains tribe, closely followed by Priya being blindsided from her alliance. By this point, an unsettling pair of alliances were at war, with it literally being Heroes vs. Villains. However, with the help of Ashleigh, the Heroes voted out Hunter. The minority members of Jeremiah, Glimmer, Aiden, Travis and Mandy were voted out for not having a strong enough game. Domenic and Ashleigh, as the only villains left made the Heroes turn on each other through some shifty gameplay. The Heroes voted out Dion and Aisha. By the Final Four, Ashleigh and Domenic chose to take Winston to the Final Three instead of Karleigh and she became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, as a bitter juror, she voted for Winston to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water Karleigh then competed on Survivor: Blood vs. Water with her brother, Tucker. She was originally placed on the yellow Galang tribe along with the other returning players. In the First Impressions Twist, the Galang tribe sent Mandy to Redemption Island. They won the next two immunity challenges and did not have to send someone home. She formed an alliance early on with Cody, Charlie, Domenic and Fawn to secure their spots in the game. When they lost two immunity challenges, they voted out Kayla and Bethany. At the tribe switch, Karleigh was switched to the red Tadhana tribe along with her original members, Domenic and Beau. Immediately on the new tribe, Domenic and his sister Gabriella controlled the votes, with Karleigh following along to avoid elimination. With the help of Lana, the trio voted out the other couple from the tribe, being Beau and Mallory. At this point, Karleigh made the merge. With Mandy returning back from Redemption Island, Karleigh and her alliance of Domenic, Lana, Gabriella and now Tucker voted her out. The two pairs without Lana's knowledge voted out Adelaide for having little allies left. The five-some planned to take out strong alpha-males next, making Dane, Neal and Charlie members of the jury. By the Final Six, Karleigh, with the help of Tucker, Lana and Fawn, planned on blindsiding Gabriella. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and Tucker was voted out. Karleigh then brought in Fawn and Lana to take revenge on Domenic and Gabriella, making them the final members of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Karleigh's ability to align with strong players and blindside them at the end was given massive praise by the jury. She was crowned the Sole Survivor, receiving six of eight jury votes by Mandy, Adelaide, Neal, Charlie, Tucker and Domenic. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For loveable personality and strong strategic mind, Karleigh earnt a spot on Survivor: All Stars, originally on the green Mogo Mogo tribe. The tribe was lucky enough to not have to go to tribal council for the first 11 days as they were strong in challenges, physically and mentally. A quit from Shawna also meant that they remained in tact. At the tribe switch, Karleigh remained on Mogo Mogo along with her original tribe member Winston. After three immunity wins, the tribe had to send someone home. Karleigh and Winston voted for Ricardo, Hunter and Heron voted for Karleigh and Katrina and Ricardo voted for Hunter. However, Karleigh and Hunter played Hidden Immunity Idols, sending Ricardo home as his votes were the only ones that counted. In a surprising twist, three tribes became two and Karleigh was switched back to Mogo Mogo reuniting with Ashleigh, Rory, Katie and Marina. Karleigh was in the middle of the tribe, but remained hidden when larger threats were sent home. This resulted in the eliminations of Katrina, Marina and Xenia. At this point, Karleigh made the merge. The first targets were former winners, making it tough for her to stay in the game. The tribe voted out Ashleigh, blindsiding Heron and sent Hunter to the jury at the first three tribal councils. With no one else willing to play with her and being a former winner, Karleigh became the fourth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Katie to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: India For being a Sole Survivor, Karleigh competed in Survivor: India originally on the purple Vishnu tribe. She formed an alliance with Grayson, Katie, Cecilia and Harry early on, voting out Natalia at their first loss. The tribe then went on an immunity streak, only having to unanimously vote out Joe during this time. At the tribe dissolve, Karleigh was placed on the green Shiva tribe along with original members, Jon, Hunter, Harry and Katie. Karleigh voted throughout this time with the Australian Outback winners, sending home Jon, Hunter, Harry and blindsiding Jase just before the merge. Karleigh was able to make it to the merge in the majority alliance with the other Australian Outback winners. The alliance then voted out Katie, Marina, Grayson and Nick at the first four merged tribal councils. The alliance then suffered a setback when the minority alliance came together and blindsided Winston. However, they continued to hold power and made Jenny, Aisha and Mikey the next members of the jury. Bianca, the only outsider left, won individual immunity, meaning the majority alliance had to turn on each other. Under the directions of Ashleigh, Karleigh became the next member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Karleigh voted for her long time nemesis and ally, Ashleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Karleigh is one of two castaways who has been the last person voted out of a season twice, the other being Vanessa. She was the last boot of Survivor: China and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. *Karleigh along with her ally Winston are the only people to be apart of a Final Two and a Final Three. *She is the highest ranking member of the Galang (during Blood vs. Water) ''and Vishnu (during ''India) tribes. *Karleigh is the only person from Survivor: All Stars to remain on Mogo Mogo throughout the entire pre-merge portion of the game. **During All Stars, she also held the record for the most votes negated by the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol being three, which was every time an idol was played that season. *In all six of her seasons, Karleigh has never been voted out pre-merge, never placed less than Final Seven and never been voted out earlier than Day 34. *Out of all female castaways, Karleigh holds the record for the most days played in Survivor history, with 224. *Karleigh is the first of two people to be named Carly and win Survivor. She was followed by Carly from Survivor: The Amazon who she has a homophonic name (same sounding name, different spelling) with. Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Castaways Category:Survivor: China Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways